


what they don't see (is how you make me feel)

by lupinrangerpetta



Series: now we are the kids from yesterday [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (1953), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Angelica is a dork who doesn't notice they're in love with her, Banter, Consensual Underage Sex, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Harry Hook Flirts, Harry Hook's Voice, Implied Sexual Content, Loneliness, Pining Harry Hook, Post-Descendants 2, Post-Descendants 3, Seriously Thomas' voice was the reason I made this, Teenagers, The Darling women are all grumpy nerds, Underage Sex, not that Harry helps anyway, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinrangerpetta/pseuds/lupinrangerpetta
Summary: Angelica Darling had a gift to see changes and small details in the most unexpected of places, or in Harry Hook's case, the most unexpected of people. And Harry being Harry, he is more than eager to show them to the little Darling girl.OR— Angelica Darling is a big oblivious mess that has sex with Harry and even then doesn't notice he is into her.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Angelica Darling, Harry Hook/Original Female Character(s), Harry Hook/Reader
Series: now we are the kids from yesterday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713322
Kudos: 36





	what they don't see (is how you make me feel)

**Author's Note:**

> edited: more or less.
> 
> disclaimer: 'descendants' and all of their characters and concepts belong to the walt disney company, not me. I only happen to own angelica and this little story.

Angelica Darling had always been one to take notice of the small things. Perhaps it was a product of her upbringing, since her mother, Jane Darling, had been known to be quite the perfectionist (or a control freak, as some would say it); or maybe it could be a side effect of her 'bookworm' status in Auradon Prep. Either way, whenever she would caught notice of something, no matter how big or small but rather how _interesting_ , it wouldn't leave her mind until she had deciphered the reason behind it

She could cite a few examples— one would be the way Mal's hair had gone back to her signature purple color, yet was still stylized to resemble a more traditional Auradon look to signify her relationship to the kingdom (and the prince); another example would be how Evie's make up had slowly faded from a striking but exaggerated kind to a more polished and elegant get up; and where many people would notice how Ben had started to be more daring in his choice of clothing, it was Angelica who noticed that he looked more _free,_ more _human_. To be able to see where many would just look felt nice, as if in doing so Angelica would find a treasure of her very own, that she was somehow more than a teenage girl whose best friends were a stack of books.

But to see such things always takes its time, you see—it certainly took a while before she saw a change (or well, _anything_ ) in _him_. Many people who met Harry, even the more positives, would point out how the boy was the same eccentric pirate lad from the isle: same clothes, same hair, same exaggerated accent that drove people insane (but not as much as his attitude). And Angelica felt like an idiot for trying to search for something that wasn't there in such a flamboyant being, but never an idiot without a point because there had to be something else in Harry Hook.

Something like his voice, for example.

The thing with voices is that while you certainly hear them, most of the time you don't listen— Angelica certainly didn't want to listen to him for a long time, and on how they went to a point where she felt utterly lost without his voice in her life was a whole other matter, but the thing with voices could certainly applied to Harry: not many listened to him, not many noticed the way it abruptly changed from a giddy, almost sick with happiness rough thing to a more faint but sincere tone, the one that could hypnotize any maiden that stumbled into him if used.

She certainly happened to be such maiden, and he was almost in ecstasy to see it. Thought it had to do more in _how_.

And it was as she lay bare on his side of the bed, chest nude and against his side, as he slowly dragged her fingers on the skin that Harry spoke: "I could get used to this, you know?"

Angelica, being Angelica, snorted at his words— as if she wouldn't mind 'getting used to it' as well. "You're a hormone filled man, Harry, of course you could get used to sex."

And Harry, being Harry, laughed— but not his high-pitched giggle, but a soft if not tired snort left his mouth as he absent-mindedly pulled her closer. "You're right that I _could_ get used to bedding, my hearty—"

"Please spare me the 19th century pirate slang, I'm too tired to keep debunking it—"

"— but what I _actually_ meant was..." and as her body shook because a smooth, low and ragged voice just spoke, her mind snapped out of the post-climax haze to certify that such voice was no one else's but _Harry's. "_ What I mean was that I could get used to bed _you,_ girlie."

(Though, to be fair, it certainly didn't shake her as much as to hear such words, and from Harry of all people.)

It took even more time before Angelica dared to do bring the subject to him. Most details she could give an explanation herself, but with Harry everything seemed to be crystal clear until you turned the whole thing around and you found yourself in the air with no clue how you've got there. And given that he was, well, _bedding_ her it was a frustrating feeling, to say the least.

Not as frustrating as to bring it up, though, especially with her matted hair covering her flustered face and both their bodies covered in sweat.

"Was it true?" she asked and for a second his permanently painted smile faltered.

"What do you mean, hearty?"

"What you said," and somehow her face became redder and she had to look away as if he hadn't fucked her spent. "That you could... Get used to me, you know."

And he tensed beneath her, for he was most certain unprepared to be interrogated in such way— for it was that to someone like Harry, who always wore his heart on his sleeve and who was unashamed of everything he did, to be questioned in such a vulnerable state was akin to being disarmed.

And Angelica found that she couldn't stare into his eyes, that after all, rejection and to face that she was never something special to begin with was something that she could hardly take with good grace. 'Please be quick,' she prayed to herself. 'Please be good and spare me the pains.'

And as such, to have her face taken and to face him into his eyes, eyes that for once weren't so sure of his victory this time. Not until he used that voice again, anyway.

"Of course, I meant it, _Angie,_ but only if you want to."

It had to be because to know that someone wanted _her_ shook the Darling girl to her core, in a way that no spell could've done, that Angelica wasn't able to say anything coherent. She wasn't the loving, overly emotional type that went to tears, and it was clear that they wouldn't be in this situation if it was any other way; but for many years Angelica had felt painted on the wall, silent and unnoticed, and to be noticed was to feel alive. Such a feeling would leave anyone in shambles, and Angelica Darling, always so logical and stern and just _Angelica_ was no exception.

"Your voice," she said as she unnoticedly traced his lips with her fingers. "It's so different."

"I guess it's like many things lately," he said, regaining his signature smile. "It changes when I'm with you, _hear~ty~_ "

Then again, Angelica had never been the overly emotional type— but she would be more than pleased to see such changes unravel.

**Author's Note:**

> back in 2018 I wrote Angelica and Harry's story, a monster-sized two shot wip of 16k that I'd lost when my pc malfunctioned. I managed to recover some snippets but long story short: angelica, grand-daughter of wendy darling, started out as the VK's tutor and slowly befriended them when they bonded over their outcasts status in the school (though the VK where certainly the real outcasts in there, meanwhile Angelica just had a reputation for being a nerd and having the attitude of a grumpy 80-year-old lady who shouts at the kids to not step on her lawn, lmao), then because the plot demanded so she winds up in the isle when mal tries to go back and gets captured by harry and his goons. Since she is not nearly as political important as ben but she is emotionally speaking, harry planned to give her as a prisoner to his father as a way of 'vindication' on Pan and the Darling's as well as to show him he's a full-fledged villain/pirate/heir of the Hook family, and in the very brief time with him she comes… not to care for him, so to speak, but she does pity harry when she sees how broken is his family as well as his upbringing. However, Angelica escapes when given the chance and has a year or so of peace before all the Evil Audrey shitshow happens, and because she was lucky to not fall into Audrey's curse, she helps the VK's and the Sea Three in their attempt to stop Audrey, which does give room for her and Harry to properly socialize (though the bad blood is still there) just enough for them to grown used to the other and… kind of miss the other? When harry goes back to the isle. Once the barrier is down and the kingdoms are starting to be united, they FINALLY try to work on their issues with the other which leads to a kind of acquaintances-with-benefits relationship that over time (and many therapy sessions) becomes a romantic relationship.
> 
> Said monster-sized two-shot of 16k only covered up to Angelica's escape, however, since Descendants 3 wasn't released at the time, and it was an angsty clusterfuck full of many of my favorite tropes and callbacks to the original DarlingHook shipping (from the 2003 version of Peter Pan); but I did many photo-edits which you can find on my tumblr (lupinrangerpetta) on the angelica darling tag. If you want to pin a face on Angelica, it's actress Stefanie Scott.
> 
> Since I'm not planning on rewriting the whole thing again, I only plan to post headcanons on my tumblr and maybe some one shots or short stories, one of them being harry meeting his new mother-in-law, Jane c;
> 
> I do hope you've liked this, and that if you have anything to say, even a flame-review, please leave it on a comment!


End file.
